User talk:Brian Kurtz
See: User talk:Brian Kurtz/Archive for older discussions. Powerman Do you have any images of this minor character from World's Finest 94 -- Powerman? I couldn't find anything useful online, thought you might have an idea or scan. I can't even figure out how I ever read about him, cause I sure don't have WF94, or the reprint. I think it might have been one of those DC Digests from the 1970s. --Roygbiv666 01:36, 14 February 2008 (UTC) ::I don't have any on hand, Roy. A pic might be found in the Greatest Team-Ups tpb. I'll have to scrounge around and see if I can find it. --Brian Kurtz 13:07, 14 February 2008 (UTC) :::Blast. I just thumbed through Greatest Team-Ups, but I turned up bupkis. I have no idea where to find a picture of Supes as Powerman. Sorry. --Brian Kurtz 00:13, 15 February 2008 (UTC) Comics naming conventions Umm ... you know all these "Comics A", "Comics B" lists. Was there some reason we didn't just make the comic templates autocategorize each volume into "Category:Comics A", "Category:Comics B", etc.? That way the lists would make themselves. --Roygbiv666 22:31, 14 February 2008 (UTC) ::The reason is quite simple m'boy! Nobody thought of it until now. Definitely food for thought though. Wonder how we can monkey with the template to auto-include. --Brian Kurtz 23:08, 14 February 2008 (UTC) :::I'm sure someone can do that, but it ain't me. I need to get, like, Wiki coding for Dummies or something.--Roygbiv666 23:26, 14 February 2008 (UTC) ::::Duh - the categories would list everything as "Comics:Bat Lash Volume 1" - they'd all have "Comics:" at the front for each letter... somethign something. Roygbiv666 23:31, 14 February 2008 (UTC) Smallville Character Hero pages Hi Brian it Rod I was wondering if you think its a good idea to create Smallville Character Hero pages of Green Arrow Oliver Queen, Bart Allen Impulse, Cyborg Victor Stone, Aquaman Orin Arthur Curry Smallville and Mercy Reef TV Show, Martain Manhunter, and Black Canary. I thought of this idea since we have Smallville Character Hero pages for Clark Kent and Kara Kent and as for those two pages I would update them to. I was wondering what your thoughts on the idea I had and any ideas you think I should add to the pages. Thanks again for all your help any updates or news on the image uploading problem. From Rod12 ::Hey, Rod. I'll start putting together some of those Aquaman, Bart Allen, Ollie Queen pages. Been meaning to get around to that anyway. Once I get them started, I'll post the links here. We have a Mercy Reef page here. --Brian Kurtz 13:57, 15 February 2008 (UTC) Frank Miller's Dark Knight Universe The Wikipedia page for All Star Batman and Robin says that Frank Miller's Dark Knight Universe (With All Star Batman, Dark Knight Returns, and The Dark Knight Strikes Again) is officially designated as Earth-31, though I have no idea of when in that universe is our "present". noticed you moved Catgirl to "Carrie Kelley (DKR)". The Clever Guy Talk 18:34, 15 February 2008 (UTC) ::Oh, cool! Earth-31 it is then. After reading that excerpt though, we have to make sure that only All-Star and DKR Batman related material are moved to that page, not All-Star Superman (which is kind of odd, since All-Star Batman makes reference to Superman in issue #6). Weird. --Brian Kurtz 18:36, 15 February 2008 (UTC) :::It's most likely Superman (Earth-31) who is referenced, not the All Star Superman. Earth-31 Superman made appearnces in Countdown: Arena. Speaking of All Star, the All Star Batgirl will probably not be in the same continuity as Frank Miller's Dark Knight Universe, despite that Batgirl has appeared in All Star Batman and Robin. The Clever Guy Talk 18:59, 15 February 2008 (UTC) ::Definitely something to consider. In the meantime, I'll re-move Catgirl to Earth-31. --Brian Kurtz 19:21, 15 February 2008 (UTC) I have created a template for Elseworlds/Post-52 characters. What do you think? The Clever Guy Talk 10:40, 17 February 2008 (UTC) ::Sweet! Me likes! --Brian Kurtz 13:16, 17 February 2008 (UTC) Hawkman Who is Katar Hol (New Earth)? --Roygbiv666 01:58, 16 February 2008 (UTC) ::Basically, it was the only way I could figure to resolve the "Hawkman" nightmare. Without going into the long and short of it, Katar (New Earth) is the guy introduced in the Hawkworld mini series, and the subsequent Hawkworld ongoing. The one who joined the League wearing that terrible red and gold armor. Katar (Earth-One) is of course the classic Silver Age Thanagarian that everyone knows and loves. Trying to reconcile these two versions of what was supposed to be a single person is a continuity quagmire that makes me wanna tear my eyes right out of their sockets. --Brian Kurtz 02:06, 16 February 2008 (UTC) Thanks Good job creating the Earth-Fables Gallery. I'll try to remember to use it :D. Have a nice weekend Brian! Copycat989 13:55, 16 February 2008 (UTC) ::Thanks! You too. --Brian Kurtz 13:57, 16 February 2008 (UTC) Green Arrow and How to create templates Hi Brian I was wondering if you know the answer to this question (Does the DC Database wiki restrict the depth/scope of its articles in such a way that certain articles related to Green Arrow would not belong there?)because I'm trying to create a Green Arrow Wiki and somebody asked me that question and I'm not sure what to tell them because I see other wiki's that are based on DC Universe Characters like Batman, Superman, Smallville, Wonder Women, and the DC Animated Universe. Also another question how do you create template like for excample character, vehicle, gallery, and so forth I was wondering how they are made. Have a good weekend. Thanks again for all your help. from Rod12 ::Hey, Rod12. We don't really have any restrictions so far as what Green Arrow material can be created, but to be on the safe side... it would be probably be a good idea to address the specifics of such a thing on the policy forums. I can tell you for certain that we definitely don't restrict on scope or depth. In fact, there are tons of existing articles on the DB that could benefit from a little bit of both. As far as the template stuff goes... I'm afraid you came to the wrong guy on that one. The templates use some pretty complex code, and I am not the guy best suited to help you in that area. I'm terrible when it comes to coding. The site owner Jamie would probably be able to answer your coding questions better than I can. --Brian Kurtz 02:39, 18 February 2008 (UTC) Dead Character Question and How did you make your User Talk Page Hi Brian you saw my user page that has all my favorite characters I was wondering which character are officially deceased I know Barry Allen the 2nd Flash and Bart Allen the 4th Flash is but is there any other characters in the DC Universe that are my favorite characters that are officially deceased. Also how did you create your User Talk Page I tried creating but it didn't work I was wondering how you did it. Any news on the Smallville character pages and also when I meant a character page on Aquaman I meant Smallville's Version and Mercy Reef's Version sorry about the miss-understanding. Thanks again for all your help and I sent Jamie a message on his User Talk Page but he hasn't answered me yet but thats ok I'm in no rush. Also one other question that was sent to me about the Green Arrow Wiki site I'm trying to create and I don't know the answer to it because I'm apart of DCDatabase community and I edit here everyday and I'm one of the editors who edits the GA pages and you know I like GA so what should I do to answer this question. (Good news! Wikia hosts the DCDatabase community which is eager to have your contributions. You can read more about this wiki on its information page at Central Wikia. We hope to have your help on this topic at DCDatabase soon! Green Arrow may well be able to support a wiki on his own, but please talk to the editors of the GA pages at the DC Database first about how best to launch the project.) From Rod12 Hey, Rod. Sorry I didn't get back to you right away. You can find a list of currently deceased characters here. Not sure how up to date it is, but it should be easy enough to navigate. I'm not sure I understand your question about your user talk page. It looks like your user talk page is working fine. If you want to try and experiment with stuff, you can always use your sandbox page. I've been doing a little bit more with the Smallville stuff. Here's a list of characters that we already have pages on. I'm probably going to move some of the Mercy Reef stuff so that the page names are in line with Smallville continuity. I'll start putting together an Aquaman page under the pagename Arthur Curry (Smallville). Hopefully, Jamie will get back to you soon regarding your template questions. Have a good one. --Brian Kurtz 14:15, 19 February 2008 (UTC) User Talk Page, Green Arrow Wikia site statement, Aquaman (Mercy Reef) Character Page Hi Brian sorry about the miss-understanding with the User Talk Page I knew mine worked what I was wondering is how you made your user page look the way it does I liked how you made it. I know your making a Aquaman (Smallville) Character Page but are you going to make a Aquaman (Mercy Reef) Character. This statement made on the request for the Green Arrow Wikia site statement I don't understand it by any chance do you know what it means. (Good news! Wikia hosts the DCDatabase community which is eager to have your contributions. You can read more about this wiki on its information page at Central Wikia. We hope to have your help on this topic at DCDatabase soon! Green Arrow may well be able to support a wiki on his own, but please talk to the editors of the GA pages at the DC Database first about how best to launch the project.) I don't know the answer to it because I'm apart of DCDatabase community and I edit here everyday and I'm one of the editors who edits the GA pages and you know I like GA so what should I do to answer this question. From Rod12 ::Coincidentally enough, I'm working on an Aquaman (Smallville) character even as we speak. It's going to be a stub, but most of the basic info will be there. Aquaman from Smallville is the exact same character as the one from Mercy Reef, even though they were played by two different actors. --Brian Kurtz 18:51, 19 February 2008 (UTC) Brian they look great now all we need is Bart Allen Impulse, Martain Manhunter, Black Canary, and Smallville's Version of the Justice League team and were done. If you want I'll fill in the other information like the History and what ever else is need like photos for excample. Once again great job you are the best. From Rod12 J'onn J'onzz (Smallville) page Hi Brian I created a J'onn J'onzz (Smallville) page could you look it over and see if anything more needs to be added or changed I think I got the basics down. The only thing I didn't add is the history. Now the only Smallville hero characters left needed to be added are Bart Allen Impulse, Victor Stone Cyborg, and Dinah Lance Black Cannary and the a page for the Smallville Justice League Team. Those 4-remaining pages do you want to do them or me or we simply split them in half and each one of us do 2 each. Oh do you think we should add the Smallville character Andrea Rojas her character is considered a hero and Dinah Lance in Smallville which one is she in the comics the 1st or 2nd Black Cannary. Thanks again for all your help and The Green Arrow and Aquaman Smallville pages looks great nice job. From Rod12 :Looks good, Rod. You're off to a great start. Though if I may suggest, I think we should restrict his power levels to include only those that we have seen in the TV series. As it is a different continuity, we shouldn't assume that Smallville's John Jones has all of the same powers as his comic book counterpart. The powers that I personally can recall are: ::*Flight - He flew off with Bizarro ::*Super-Strength - Killed the evil Kryptonian ::*Telepathy - Got into Clark's head ::*Shape-shifting - We've seen glimpses of his true martian form ::*Super-Speed - possible power, though this might just be an application of flight. :Martian Vision - Not sure about this one. Has he ever used heat vision or any variation thereof? I can't remember. :I'm also a little iffy on the name. Has he been referred to as J'onn J'onzz in the show or just John Jones? Can't remember. I know he's been called the Martian Manhunter by both Chloe and Kara. I'll reprint this post on the J'onn J'onzz (Smallville) talk page so that other editors are aware that this is being discussed. :Oh... I'll get back to you on those other characters you mentioned. Cheers. --Brian Kurtz 13:13, 21 February 2008 (UTC) J'onn J'onzz (Smallville) Powers Review and Looking Over Hi Brian I was looking over J'onn J'onzz (Smallville) at the Smallville Wiki Page and it says on the issue of powers On the issue of powers he has and which epsodes they appeared in and which they were also demonstrated by The Martian Manhunter. Hopefully this will help in understanding The Martian Manhunter of Smallville's powers. Oh the image uploading is particially working for me it works at least half of the time. Thanks again for all your help maybe this will help us get a true answer on Smallville's Martian Manhunters true powers. From Rod12. *Flight(Static,Phantom,Bizarro) *Telepathy(Labyrinth) *Super Speed(Static,Cure) *Healing Factor(Phantom,Bizarro) *Shapeshifting(Static)=You see his Red Eyes *Super Strength(Static,Bizarro,Cure) *Heat Vision/Martian Vision(Static)=In the comics, the Martian Manhunter has the powers of flight, shapeshifting, super-speed, super-stamina, telepathy, super-strength, Martian vision (not heat vision, but a vision that releases pressure instead of heat), invulnerability, invisibility, intangibility, and possibly the ability to create heat through his palm. Marvel changeroos Hey Brian, I wanted to let you know that we have combined some ideas from your event template onto the Marvel Database (here)and have been discussing it in the forums. I was wanting to get your take on it and share some other ideas that we can combine in both databases. Shoot me a line and we'll see if we can't come up with some good ideas that will benefit both DB's. --http://en.marveldatabase.com/User_talk:M1shawhan :I like the idea of collapsibles as well. I think the problem with the centering and adjustments on the NavBar is due to the code on the sites due to the commons javascript (here). As far as I can think if we can create out "own" template to handle this kind of thing then we can use that template instead of the "